Super Drop Diamond
The Enus Super Drop Diamond is an ultra-high luxury convertible featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design The Super Drop Diamond appears to be based on the 2007-present Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé. It is a two-door cabriolet version of the Super Diamond, having largely the same general form. The Super Drop Diamond is however marginally longer than the hardtop, necessitated by the car retaining all four seats (the front seats are roomier than those of the Super Diamond), though lamentably the car can only seat two passengers in-game due to the lack of third and fourth door. The premium interior is identical to its four-door counterpart, which in turn is very similar to that of the Benefactor Schafter. The car spawns exclusively with a golden chrome finish, complimenting which is a gloss beige bonnet and an optional black vinyl roof, the latter often being deployed when raining or at night. The doors open in a conventional manner, in contrast to the real Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé's suicide-style doors (opened to rear) on which the Super Drop Diamond is based. SuperDropDiamond-TBoGT-front-topdown.png|Front quarter view. Top down variant. SuperDropDiamond-TBoGT-front-softtop.png|Front quarter view. Soft top variant. SuperDropDiamond-TBoGT-rear-topdown.png|Rear quarter view. Top down variant. Performance Much like the Super Diamond, the 'Drop' version features a huge front-mounted V12 engine driving the rear wheels, but this engine has a higher power/torque output to compensate for the Drop's increased weight and aerodynamic hindrances which naturally occur when turning a hardtop car into a convertible. This vehicle is exceedingly rapid and surprisingly agile for a vehicle of these dimensions, feeling impossibly superior in terms of performance to most other cars in GTA IV. The top speed and acceleration performance is identical to the Super Diamond, with a 0-60mph time of 4.4 seconds and an astronomical top speed of 281 mph which is slightly higher than the Super Diamond. The exceptionally wide and grippy tyres result in this leviathan being able to out-manoeuvre even the sportiest of cars. Notable owners *'Yusuf Amir' is well known for using the Super Drop Diamond as his primary land vehicle and method of transport. He owns four Super Drop Diamond cars, each having a chrome-gold paint job. *'Frickie Van Hardenburg' was photographed by Weazel News driving a Super Drop Diamond, as seen in the "Guns in Liberty" trailer for TBOGT. *'Luis Fernando Lopez' is awarded a Super Drop Diamond by Yusuf Amir after successfully completing the mission "For the Man Who Has Everything". Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony * Available by failing Yusuf Amir's missions "High Dive", "Caught with your Pants Down" and "For the Man Who Has Everything"; it appears during the first parts of each mission. The player can get these cars by killing Yusuf and parking the car at the safehouse. * Awarded to the player by Yusuf following the mission "For the Man Who Has Everything", alongside a Gold SMG. Since then it would spawn near Yusuf's penthouse on Columbus Avenue. * Sometimes can be spotted near a restaurant beside Niko Bellic safe house in Middle Park, Algonquin but when you steal it, the alarm will be triggered. Trivia * In the "Guns in Liberty" trailer for TBoGT, Frickie Van Hardenburg is spotted driving a Super Drop Diamond. This scene, however, is not seen in the game itself, and no character in the game is shown driving this car except for Yusuf Amir. * If Luis uses a cab to go to the car after Yusuf calls him, it can be seen on the taxi screen that the name next to the purple "Y" icon, instead of being "Yusuf" as usual, now reads "Yusufs'SuperDD" * Unusually, the car never gets dirty, and as a result, the car cannot enter any car wash. * The player can shoot from the car with the window glass still in place. * When attempting to shoot enemies from behind, occasionally Luis' arm and gun will appear to stick out of the roof. * The car shares the same rim design as the Albany Cavalcade. * The default radio stations for the Super Drop Diamond are: **''The Ballad of Gay Tony'': The Beat 102.7. * The car has no reverse lights. This also applies for the Contender, Super Diamond, Intruder and the Tow Truck (TLAD). * This car doesn't have visible pedals or a shifter, so it's unknown if this car is either manual or automatic, though the huge luxury stature and smooth drive would suggest that it has an automatic gearbox. * Driving the car may spawn a Cavalcade around. Gallery Screenshot-TBoGT-BoulevardBaby&SuperDropDiamond.jpg|A pre-release screenshot featuring Luis Lopez and a Gay Tony in a Super Drop Diamond nearby Bahamas Mamas. Only the the upper part of the car is seen, however. SuperDropDiamond-TBOGT-front-softtop.png|Soft top SDD, front. SuperDropDiamond-TBOGT-rear-softtop.png|Soft top SDD, rear. Navigation }} de:Super Diamond (IV) es:Super Drop Diamond fr:Super Drop Diamond pl:Super Drop Diamond Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Luxury Cars Category:Enus Vehicles